Blindness of the Abyss
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: Long ago in a far away kingdom, the queen gave birth to a twins. Both have red hair and green eyes. However, fate separate them into two different individuals. When they're grown up, what fate will come to them?


**Hi, this is one of my random writing again. Now for Asch and Luke.**

** It is based on the song Blind Justice by Zecktbach. The story is about twins, Matin and Nox if I remember correctly. I write it based on what happen in the PV and one of the voice drama CD that Matin and Nox meet with each other when they're grown up. In this story, there gonna be a lot of OOC, especially Asch (=3=) Asch is completely the opposite in this story. **  
**Asch is supposed to be Matin and Luke is Nox, and I don't really know what the ending is, I make this one myself.**

**Now, please enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Blindness of the Abyss

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, a queen gave birth to twins. The twins were born with hair of red just like the Score said. The queen was very happy to have them as her children. A scorer directly from Daath, the Head Quarter of the Order of Lorerei came and gave the queen two names for the twins. The eldest would be called, 'Asch' and the youngest would be called, 'Luke'. The queen and the king agreed and gave their children those names.

The next day, another scorer came and asked to meet with the queen and the twins. The scorer told her a Score for the twins. When she heard that, she was really shocked. The Score told by the scorer was saying that when the twins were to be given the authority of ruling the kingdom, calamity would strike the kingdom. The kingdom would be divided into two and both twins would fight over the throne until one's death.

After the scorer left, the queen had so many worries inside her mind. She didn't want her children to fight each other but she also didn't want the kingdom to ruin like that. The queen told the king the entire thing that scorer had said. The king also had many thoughts in his mind after that finally he decided to separate the twins.

On a silent night bathed with the light of the full moon, the king woke up and took one of the twins. He brought him outside the room and he got a soldier to give the kid to a commoner in lower level. And so the twins were really separated from each other.

In the next morning, the queen screamed as she didn't see her other child. Servants and maids and even soldiers searched around the kingdom but he was not to be found. That made the queen cried. She was just giving birth to that child and now he was gone. The king tried to calm his wife down and just said, "Don't worry… he will be protected by Yulia's blessing."

/-/

Years pass so quickly. Everything has changed, including the kingdom and the twins. For the kingdom, the citizens have been struck by poverty for two years. The poverty is caused by the war between the kingdom, Kimlasca and the other kingdom, Malkuth. Kimlasca has stopped the goods delivery from Malkuth since the war started, and due to the war, everything becomes expensive and rare. For nobles and royalties, food is always there. However for the citizens, it is not like that. It's hard for them to get food. Also, Kimlasca doesn't have fertile soils to be planted. That's why they have Malkuth to grow the plants and send them.

For two years, the citizens have been patient for the king to do something but they don't get anything from the king. While the war is still running, the citizens are starting to make a plan to change the kingdom.

For the twins… well… they are both grown up. Asch, who grows up in the castle, has become a man with responsibilities and as he is the heir of the throne, he has built a character. He is engaged to a girl from nobilities. One thing he always wished is to go to lower level and see what the kingdom is like. And Luke is always working hard to help his parents. He is never told about his true self but he always does everything happily. One thing he wants to do is to be a person that is able to change the kingdom.

/-/

One day, Asch secretly sneaks from his room. He wears a coat and a servant's suit he borrowed from a servant. He goes down to level one. What he can see are the poor citizens that need help. There is no happiness in their eyes. Then he sinks to his thoughts enjoying the food he ate for these two years. While he sinks to his thoughts, a boy runs into him and the colliding between them makes the two falls.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" the boy says. He quickly stretches his hand to help Asch get up.

Asch holds his hand and gets up, "I'm alright. Thanks."

Asch cleans the dust on his clothing and lifts his head to see the guy and it results with a surprise.

"I'm glad you're okay. Sorry but I'm in a hurry so I'm off," the guy says and he runs again.

Asch looks at him until he is out of sight and said, "His face… is the same as mine…"

Asch is curious about that guy so he waits there until noon to meet that guy again. That guy really comes back through the road again. When Asch sees him, he gets up and approaches him. That guy sees him and asks, "Ah, you are from earlier. What do you do here?"

"Sorry, but, do you have some time? I want to talk to you," Asch says.

That guy is confused at first but then he smiles and replies, "Of course."

That guy holds Asch's hand and drags him to a park nearby. They sit under a big tree. "Now, what do you want to talk about?" that guy asks.

"Ah, um… first… why did you drag me here?"

"Oh, that because I don't want to talk in a place like before. This park is more comfortable."

'_What a silly reasons…'_ Asch thinks. Then he clears his throat and asks again, "What's your name?"

"I'm Luke. What's yours?"

'_Luke? That is my long lost twin's name… but he can't be in a place like this… It's just a coincidence, there's no way my twin is still in this kingdom… ' _Asch thinks quickly.

"Hey, do you hear me?"

"Y-yes. Ah, uh… A-Asch…"

"Really?!" Luke gasps.

'_O ow, what am I doing? I gave him my real name and now he's gonna be noisy about me being a—'_

"Wow, that's a nice name. I mean, that's the prince's name, right? Your parents really admire him, huh?" Luke says.

When he hears that, Asch set a really strange face because he doesn't think that this Luke is so dumb. But it's nice though. He can talk with him just like other people do. Not as a prince to his citizen. "Well, yours is nice too. Your name has good meaning."

"Well, thank you."

"Hey, what do you think about this kingdom?" Asch asks.

"Hm? About… this kingdom…"

Luke gives a long pause before answering. "Hmm… do you know the poverty led by the war? it really changes the kingdom's quality. When I was young, I used to play here with my friends. We smile and laugh together. Since two years ago, when the war started, kids are forbidden to go out. Parents are worried about their children. And I… I never see kids play in this park again."

Asch doesn't give any answer so Luke continues.

"And now, the king doesn't even give a hand to his citizens. Meanwhile in top levels, royalties and nobles have all the food. I think… this kingdom is going to ruin soon unless the king can pay more attention to us, his people….  
Ah, sorry. I start to talk randomly. How about you, Asch? What do you think about this kingdom?"

"I… I think this kingdom is surely beautiful… even now… but, if things still goes like this, this kingdom will come to an end. I don't want that. I don't want this kingdom to ruin."

"Same here," Luke smiles. "Let's pray… that this kingdom will get better and better."

Asch stands up and says, "Yes. For now, I have to go home. Thank you for your time, Luke."

"Don't mention it. It's fun to talk with you."

/-/

Months pass. War between Kimlasca and Malkuth has ended. Although it has ended, there's still no change for Kimlasca's people. Kimlasca doesn't accept any deliveries from Malkuth and starve many people to death. Of course, that makes the people angry and mad. Finally, the plan is run. Almost all teenagers and adults go to the castle to demand the king's word of what happens. However, they get nothing and instead, the soldiers push them to retreat and go back down.

The people don't want that though. They attempts to break through the soldier and go inside the castle to meet the king. Everything just goes with pushing each other until a soldier suddenly draws his sword and hurts a citizen. The hurt citizen lets out a loud groan and that makes the people even more furious. After that, the citizens do everything they can just to go through the soldiers even if that means they have to hurt the soldiers. The soldiers also think like that and they draw their swords. With that, a battle between the soldiers and the people can't be evaded. The area at the top level has become battlefield. The soldiers succeed in pushing the citizens to one level under the top level though. They success because they has harm some potential citizens and they has even killed a few of them at the top level.

The ones that wait for the citizens are women, kids and some teenagers in the lowest level. Luke is one of them. He has to stay because he has to take care of his sick mother. His father went along the riot and also his bestfriend. Suddenly he hears a crowd from outside. He quickly goes outside his house and sees that a crowd of women and teenagers that stay behind are also outside their homes. It is because the people go to strike comes back with fewer people and in addition, they are all injured.

Luke quickly looks for his father but he can't find him. Nevertheless, as soon as he finds his best friend, he runs to him. "Guy!" Luke hugged him in relief and said, "You're injured so badly. Quickly, we must treat your wounds."

"Don't be so rush, Luke. I'm okay. I'm fine. Look, the adults are more seriously injured than I am," Guy says.

"But… what makes you injured like this?!" Luke asks with loud voice, though it is still hard to be heard because of the crowd. "Oh! Guy, do you see father?! I still haven't found him! I- I have to find him!" Luke stands up and just begins to start running but his steps are stopped by Guy. Guy holds Luke's hand and won't let it go. "Guy?! What are you doing? I have to go, please let me—"

Guy stares at Luke with sad eyes, still holding Luke's hand. "Luke… I have something to tell you… about your father…"

Luke has a really bad feeling when he notices Guy's sad eyes and the tones of his voice, "What… about him?"

"Sorry, Luke… Your father… He… He's dead."

Luke's eyes widen when he hears that. He turns his body and grabs Guy's arms tightly. "Guy…, tell me you're lying…"

"No, Luke. I'm not lying…"

"You're lying, right? There's no way… …. Y- You lie! That's a lie!" Luke shouts. After he shouts, Luke turns around fast and starts to run. He's running to where the battle was held. It was really a mess. Corpses are everywhere. Weapons are scattered. The dead bodies of the citizens are left behind like trash. There's no trace of the soldier being killed there. Luke runs through the corpses and finally finds his father's body.

His father was killed with a sword stabbed to his heart. It's a cruel way to end a life. "No… way…" Luke knelt beside his father's body. He brings his hand and put it on his father's wound. The blood doesn't even freeze yet. Luke's palm hand is covered with blood. He then hugs his father as he cries loudly, begging for his father's words and warm smile.

With tears still falling down his cheeks, Luke lifts his head and looks at the castle, "I will not forgive you… Whoever you are… I will bring alteration to this kingdom! I Swear!"

Luke's eyes are filled with anger and revenge. Then he brings his father's body and other corpses to a place and prays for them. As he prays, he feels another person beside him. When he opens his eyes, he can see Guy is also praying. "Guy! What are you doing here? You're injured!"

"… I unconsciously followed you, Luke. I can't let you see corpses like these, especially your father's. But now you have."

"I'm sorry… I… I will absolutely make this a point of alteration, Guy. I won't let their lives go to waste," Luke says. "For now, please go to my house. I'll treat your wound there."

And so, Luke and Guy go down to Luke's house and there Guy's wounds are treated nicely. Now that most men are gone, the people become to be pessimist and they are quiet while having to face the disaster.

Luke can't stand it. At last, he makes a declaration to the people left that they should do a revolution for their own sakes. Nothing will happen if they just quiet like that. Luke tries to convince the people and he succeeds. Even some women want to fight along with him. Luke appreciates every help he gets. Luke, Guy, and the people that are left, are going to make a revolution to that kingdom, once and for all.

/-/

A month later, Luke and almost all the citizens run the plan they have made. Nevertheless, the plan is discovered by the military and that's why the military has prepared everything to protect the castle from the people. The military is ready on the second top level, the previous battlefield. That's why the citizens' movement is stopped there.

"Hold it right there!" says a soldier, "We are here not to harm our own citizens. We are here to warn you and to beg of you to retreat and stop all this commotion."

Hearing that, some citizens reply, "How come you say that?! You had killed our family!"

"That is because some of them oppose the king and started to attack our soldiers."

"You're wrong!" other citizen shouts.

"Yeah! Your soldier attacked us first!" another shout comes.

The conversation isn't going well and it just makes both sides crazy and mad. "Then, if you have no intention to retreat, we have to force you," says the soldier.

"No, we're not," says Luke. "We will reform this kingdom with this revolution and we will not hold back!"

With that cue, every soldier draws their swords. The citizens prepare their weapons. Then the battle between them begins.

Meanwhile in the castle, the commotion can be heard. The soldiers and knights are busy too. That makes Asch wonders what happens and he asks some knights, "Hey, what happen? You look busy."

"I apologize to disturb your ease, sir. The people strike again on the level below. Currently, we are holding them back."

Suddenly a soldier runs in the corridor, "Emergency! We need more soldiers. The citizens are stronger and—Ah! I'm sorry for this commotion, Your Highness."

"It's okay, continue your report."

"Right. And… and the one who leads the citizens is a man with red hair. His sword skill is incredible and most of our soldiers are beaten by him!"

"Red hair?"

"Yes, and if I see correctly, he has a similar face to your face, Sir!" he says.

"What?!"

/-/

Back to the second level…

"*pant*… *pant*… They're tough…" Luke says.

Luke slashes the last soldier guarding that level. Then he says aloud, "Let's go up! We're done here!"

"Yeah!" The crowd replied him. And they go to upper level.

When Luke and the others arrive at the top level, their movement is stopped by a group of people. Luke is really surprised… to see the one who leads the soldiers. That he is a man with long red hair who leads the troop and that he is the one Luke met at that time.

"Looks like you can't be warned… is there something to do so this battle can be avoided?" said Asch calmly to the citizens.

"You… Why are… you here?" Luke asks… full of doubt.

"It's simple, Luke. That's because… I'm the prince of this kingdom," Asch says.

"Then, why don't you be kind to me and let me meet the king?" Luke teases.

"You still insist on doing that? Then, sorry, I can't let you," Asch draws his sword.

"Is that so? Then, CHARGE!" Luke shouts.

With that, the people start to charge at the soldiers. So do Asch and his troop. The battle is divided into two. One is among the people and the soldiers; another is between Luke and Asch.

Luke and Asch clash swords here and there. Their swords skills are the same. When Asch attacks, Luke can parry it and so does the opposite. When Luke and Asch parry each other, they have a little chats.

"You're strong, Luke… I don't expect something like this from someone like you," says Asch.

"Well, thanks," Luke says.

Both of them jump backward and charge again. In the next clash…

"Hey, Asch, you said you don't want this kingdom to ruin, right?" Luke asks.

"Of course… this is my kingdom. My house," he replies.

"Then why don't you do something to improve your kingdom? You've seen it, right? We need your help! The king's help!" Luke says aloud.

"I know that. I understand all of it when I visited the lower levels that day. But, I have no power, Luke…" Asch replies in a sad tone; then he continues, "As a prince, I don't have any power to do something for my people. All decisions are in my father's hand."

"Then, let me through and I'll open the way for you…" says Luke.

Again they make some distance and then Asch asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I mean," Luke says as he holds his swords tightly.

Suddenly Asch charges to Luke and swings his sword. Fortunately, Luke's reflex is good so it's only his cloth that is cut. "Asch?" Luke calls in confusion. "I won't let you do that. I won't let you… kill your own father!"

Luke's heart beats faster after he hears that. '_My… own father, he said?'_ Luke thinks. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, do you know a rumor about the king's successors is twins? And that one of the twins gone when he was a baby?" Asch suddenly asks.

"I heard that once in a while. What about that?"

"Then, I was told long ago, 'Actually, you have a brother, a twin little brother.'"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was told back then, that his name… is Luke." Asch says.

Luke's heart is like about to stop. He gets two shocks at a time. That he is actually the kingdom's prince too and that Asch is his older brother…

"What do you mean by that? I have no idea…" Luke tries to avoid the topic.

"You can't avoid it. Your red hair and green eyes are the proof."

"No… You're lying… My father… My father has already died!" Luke says as he runs to Asch. Asch parries it. However, Asch's grip is not strong and when he parries Luke's attack, his sword is thrown. Luke will be able to attack him easily. Luke pushes Asch to the ground with his sword on Asch's neck. Luke smiles then he lifts his sword to the air. Seeing Luke like that, Asch doesn't have any chance to escape or even live. So, Asch closes eyes. Luke lifts his sword and holds it with his hands then he stabs.

Asch hears the stab but he doesn't feel hurt. He slowly opens his eyes in fear. When he fully opens his eyes, he can see Luke's sword was next to his head then he turns his face to face Luke. What he sees is a very different expression from before. Luke… he is… crying…

Luke's tears fall down his cheeks to Asch's. "Do you think… I can kill you?" Luke says as he cries.

Asch brings his hand to Luke's face and wipes his tears, "My little brother… Luke…"

"Brother… Why do we have to get through this? I… really don't have any idea… about this…" Luke says.

"Maybe… it's our destiny…"

Silence comes for a while until Luke says, "I have something to do, Asch." He pauses then continues, "I have to change this kingdom. I swear to my father and the people to make an alteration." Luke locks eyes with Asch and says, "If it were you… you can do it, right?" After that question, Luke stands up and tells Asch to go find his friend called Guy. "Just tell him Luke sends you."

"Then what about you?"

"Don't worry. They'll mistake me for you. And the people will mistake you for me, so you won't be attacked. We are twins, right?"

Then Luke goes to the castle. Alone.

When he is inside the castle, he really is mistaken for Asch. He can easily go to the king's room. The door leading to the king's room is guarded by two soldiers. But that doesn't make him scared. He has decided everything. Luke opens the door and comes inside. While the king thinks of him as Asch, Luke easily gets close to him. Luke is prepared for everything. He points his sword to the king and reveals his true identity, "I'm your thrown son, Luke."

Luke doesn't see the king as his father again though. For having thrown him and killed his 'father'… all of that are unforgivable. The queen can't do anything. The soldiers are threatened by Luke. Though Luke new what will happen after he kills the king… He is prepared. Luke brings his sword up and slashes the king's body to his death. When he does that, the two guards behind Luke stab him with their spears and they also send Luke to his death.

Meanwhile outside, the knights are all retreat as the king has died. The people cheer in victory. Although the people are happy, there are two men who are not. They are waiting for Luke to come out and cheer along with the people but… even until the last citizen goes back to his home, Luke never comes out.

Guy calls Asch several times to ask him to go back, but no respond. Guy finally taps his shoulder that Asch turns his face. What a surprise for Guy to see Asch's face. Asch is… crying. "I…" Asch starts to speak, "I… am… his brother… his twin. And for the first time… I finally meet my long lost twin. But now… he's gone… **again**."

For Asch, that time was the last time he saw Luke's smile and heard Luke's voice. He will never forget Luke's voice when he called him brother and also his last wish…

/-/

A year passes since the revolution. Asch is declared as the next king and is given the position as a king. Since ever Asch becomes the king, he opens the relationship with Malkuth again. Kimlasca begins to develop. Every citizen there loves and believes in Asch to build a new Kimlasca. Also, they won't forget a hero who led them to this point. Luke… or they also calls him 'The Light of the Sacred Flame'.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
